


OFF - The Glitch

by OnlyKnownAsC



Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: First OFF fanfiction, I don’t really I know what i’m doing tbh but that’s ok, People Will Die, Two endings to the story, You can read one ending or both idc, but it’s ok because things can end happily no worries, first person POV, first post on archive so hopefully works out, good ending and bad ending, written a year ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-02-27 09:06:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 10,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13245009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyKnownAsC/pseuds/OnlyKnownAsC
Summary: Faced with amnesia, the Glitch finds herself in an unusual world. Though she doesn’t know them, many of the worlds inhabitants know her, and wish to help her regain her lost memory. In the process a mysterious force known as the Player wreaks havoc on the world of OFF when assisting The Batter, and the Glitch and her friends must prevent the trail of “purification” from being completed. Who will succeed?





	1. Welcome To The Game (Though Technically This Is A Fic But You Get It)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction posted on Archive. The story was written a few years ago, but editing has to be done, so chapters will be released sporadically.

My vision was pure white. I blinked a few times, finally realizing that it wasn't just my eyesight. Looking around, I noted my surroundings were in shades of white and grey. 

"What happened here?" I wondered to myself. Getting up, I looked around. Not a spot of color to be seen, except for a red box of some sort. The only color that could be seen. Even my own colors were a faded version of themselves, though I couldn't remember what I looked like originally. Now that I thought about it, I could barely remember anything. Amnesia, possibly. I went over to the pre-mentioned box, hesitantly reaching out to touch it. Once my hand made contact, the words "Zone 1" appeared before my eyes. 

"What the..?" I stumbled backwards, startled. The words faded to nothingness, and I looked at the box. Again, I reached out and touched it, though this time nothing happened. I opened it, and I heard an unidentifiable voice say "Health points and competence points completely restored."

"Okay..." I closed the box, and decided to continue on. As I followed the colorless path, I reached what looked like an empty train station. Finally, I came to notice the eerie music playing, seemingly from nowhere. Shivering slightly, I continued on, the music chilling my insides. 

"I wonder where the tracks lead..." I thought aloud. I hadn't seen a living soul since I first came here, and wondered if the tracks might lead to a town. Deciding the most logical conclusion, I got onto the tracks and began following them westwards. 

 

I walked for what seemed like eternity, though it was likely only a few minutes. The eerie music echoed through my head, and I realized I was walking to the beat of it. Finally, I saw a figure up ahead. I picked up speed, not wanting to lose sight of it. Was it possible for there to be another living person here? As I approached, the figure came into clear view. The figure was a black-haired male, and seemed to be around the age of seventeen, possibly eighteen. He wore a toad-like mask which obscured the entirety of his face, as well as sweater with a black heart on it.

"Hello?" I asked, a tad bit apprehensive. He chuckled. 

"Well, you certainly aren't supposed to be here, aren't you, mi amiga?" I looked at him, oddly. "Do you know who I am?" I asked. I couldn't retrieve any memories of him, nor of anything for that matter.

"Of course, mi amiga. But, you don't remember me. I shall introduce myself again. Me llamo Zacharie, the one and only merchant in this entire video game. And, sometimes even a guide. But I am getting ahead of myself." He told me.

"Wait, video game? Introducing yourself again? What do you mean?" I was utterly confused.

"Ah, I see you have forgotten that as well. Do you have anything in that cabeza of yours?" Zacharie flicked my head as he said this. I backed up a few steps, causing him to laugh yet again. "Well, perhaps this will allow you to remember." He walked behind me and looked over my shoulder. "Since you are in the game, you have to access your information manually, instead of simply pressing the escape button." He explained, though nothing he was saying made any sense.

"What are you talking about?!" Again, he just chuckled. He took my wrist and raised my hand to eye level.  
"Now, just follow what I say, amiga. First you need to point right in front of you." I followed his directions. "It doesn't have to be at arms length, but just swipe down with that finger." I felt stupid, but he wasn't letting go of my wrist, so I let him guide my hand in the way he instructed. 

My vision was suddenly obscured by a grey panel. There were four white sections within this panel. The one in the top left had a list of words. Object, Competence, Equip, Status, and Active. The section directly beneath that was empty, and the one on the bottom stated "0 Credits". The large section that took up the whole of the right side of the panel had the black and white image of a girl, whom I supposed was me, and a name which consistently switched, written in symbols I had never seen before. The title next to it stated "Unknown Identity". The panel stated that I was Lv 1, and my status was "Glitch". My HP was 6,000/6,000, and I had 7,400 CP. I was too stunned to speak and simply read, subconsciously noting that Zacharie was still peering over my shoulder, reading it as well.

"Well there you go!" He said, letting go of my wrist and startling me, causing me to close the panel. 

"So, I'm... a glitch?" I asked, confused. He laughed.

"Not just any glitch. But again, I am getting ahead of myself. Now, niña de la computadora. There is a reason why you are here. Sadly, I have business to attend to, so I'll just have to take you to the next place and meet you after." He told me.

"But-"

"No, no, chica. It is very important that I follow the code of the video game and allow our main protagonist to continue. But of course, you are the main protagonist for the book. So you can be certain I shall show up again as a secondary main character. Now come on, we must go." Within the blink of an eye I found myself in another area, with Zacharie nowhere to be found.  
"Jeez, he is so confusing." I muttered. As I looked around, I noticed I was on a roof of a building. "Where the heck am I now?"

 

At least this time there was color. The roof I was standing on was a canary yellow, and I noticed my clothes were brighter. 

"Oh thank goodness." Now I had a chance to properly see what my clothes were like. I was wearing a sky blue long coat and a pastel green shirt, with black leggings and white shoes. My hair was black, with red and blue streaks in them. Not what I had thought I looked like, but alright, I supposed. Not having a clue as to what I should do, I spotted a ladder and decided to climb it. The ladder led to a higher level of the building’s roof. When I reached the top, I spotted three new figures. As I watched, they seemed to be in an intense conversation. Two of them were, in fact, cats. One with a live bird sticking out of its mouth, and one with large fangs. The bird seemed to be talking to a... Baseball player. This place just kept getting weirder and weirder. The cat with fangs tried reasoning with the cat-bird, calling him Valarie, his brother. The bird replied that it's name was Japhet, and it had possessed the cat, or something like that. The baseball player, or Batter, stated calmly that the cat-bird thing had to be purified. After this the two of them started battling. As I watched, the cat-bird gradually turned into a demonic bird with the cat on it's head. Needless to say, it was disturbing to watch. Eventually, the Batter, as I heard him being called, defeated the bird, and the cat on top of it as well. While I watched, I couldn't help but feel that there was a fourth presence. Someone behind a wall of sorts, watching and guiding the Batter. 

 

The Batter left, and suddenly there was a flash of white. When my vision cleared, I heard the same eerie music as before, and saw that everything was grey. The sharp-fanged cat was meowing, circling the rooftop. The sound was so sad, I felt compelled to attempt to comfort him. I climbed onto the roof, and approached him.

"What are you doing?" I asked, kneeling down next to him when he paused for a moment. Not because I didn't know that he was meowing, by rather to ask why. 

"I am meowing at my lung's fullest. I would even argue that the echo that reverberates back to me is the voice of someone I know..." He responded, and promptly started meowing again. As I watched, I realized that he was mourning the loss of his brother. I bit my lip, tearing up as his despairing meows continued to echo. I suddenly scooped him up and hugged him, crying into his fur. He continued to meow sadly, curling up into my arms. "Shhhhh" I whispered, stroking his fur as his meow slowly grew fainter. Eventually he fell asleep in my arms, occasionally letting out small mew's of distress, like a kitten. Footsteps approached, but I didn't move, not wanting to wake the poor cat up.

"Buenas dias, mi amiga." A familiar voice said softly.

"Hello Zacharie." I responded quietly. Zacharie came around and crouched down across from me, looking at the cat. I looked up at him and blinked, surprised. He was no longer wearing the toad mask, now wearing a cat one instead. 

"Ah, you have an affinidad por gatos too, eh?" he said. I smiled slightly. 

"You could say that." I looked back down at the cat, still petting him as he slept. "The poor thing just saw his brother die." I said. Zacharie nodded. 

"Yes, Pablo was always very close to his brother. It is hard for him to accept the fact that they shall not be together for a long while." I looked up. 

"You seem as if you aren’t surprised?"

"No, it has happened many times. I can remember when different people play the game. Often enough Valarie ends up dying. Pablo is always the same. But your time was different." He responded.

"My time?" I wondered.

"Ah yes, your time, But the book has just started, and the author does not want me to explain this key point to the story yet. You must figure out what I mean on your own." He chuckled as I frowned at this.

"And when does this author plan to let me figure things out?" 

"Ah, when she decides it is best. You will gradually get pieces to put together and such. But I am saying too much, the author will likely make me stop telling you soon." He replied.

"Seriously? What kind of author drops clues everywhere then makes the characters have to figure it out on their own?!" I exclaimed, frustrated. 

"Muchos de ellos ." Zacharie replied. I sighed, rolling my eyes. 

"Please speak English for the most part."

"I merely said 'lots of them.' But we should stop destroying the fourth wall, and continue on with your story, no?" He replied. I decided not to respond, merely watching Pablo sleep in my lap.


	2. Bits And Pieces (And Some Plot Development, Too)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slowly adjusting to this new world, the Glitch gains possible information on her past.

Zacharie looked up at the sky. "It's getting late, mi amiga. At least, the programming says it is. And I believe the Batter and his amigo have left for a bit."

"Huh, okay... where the heck am I gonna go?" I asked.

"I have a secret place where you can stay. You know, I've never used it before. Never needed to. It was always just the same. Pop up wherever the code wants me to at the right time. Misma rutina todos los días. Until, of course, you came along." He told me. Knowing he wasn't going to explain anything, I sighed.

"Fine. Where is it?"

"I can't tell you. It's un secreto." He chuckled.

"Will you stop laughing?! Besides, why do you tell me about it if you won't let me go there?" I said, exasperated. Zacharie shrugged.

"I didn't say I wouldn't let you go there, niña. I just said I wouldn't tell you where it is." And with that, I found my self standing inside a house, Pablo still sleeping in my arms.

 

"Uhm, how-?"

"What, you never wondered how entities get around in games?" He responded. I didn't reply, instead looking around. The room we were in had a grey color scheme. There was a chest in the northeast corner, and a bed in the northwest. A desk was placed against the southern wall, and there were multiple boxes stacked around it. The door to the rest of the house was on the east. "You can stay here for the night. I... Have business to attend to." He told me.

"Okay, thanks." I said in reply. 

Zacharie left the room, closing the door behind him. I went over to the bed, and laid still-sleeping Pablo on the bed. I wasn't feeling tired yet. Walking over to the desk, I noticed multiple diaries. After a short pause, I decided to look through them. Zacharie admitted himself that he wasn't telling me everything, though I had no idea where he was going with the entire "author" thing. As I flipped through the diaries, I noticed most of them were a way of keeping stock, as well as money counts and the like. I was just about to give up when I noticed another journal. Unlike the grey ones, matching the entire color scheme of the room, it was a jet black. I picked it up, and hesitantly began flipping through the pages. At first, it just seemed to be another list, containing odd titles and different numbers. But soon I noticed a pattern. Not only were they titles. They were names. Or at least, a type of username...? The list contained the player’s number, username, last save date, and how many runs they’d went through. I though back on Zacharie calling this a “video game” earlier. Was he actually telling the truth rather than spouting nonsense?

Reading through the list, I paused on the last one. The name was illegible, the letters switching far too fast in the same strange symbols I had seen earlier. Beneath this was a series of excerpts.

 

*~^~*

_This player is different. Unlike the others, who just see it as a game to be played for entertainment, (which, technically, it is) she seems more connected. From the very beginning, she has seemed hesitant to fight anyone, often fleeing. She talks directly to the characters instead of making simple commentary. She is strange. Instead of merely knowing she is present, I can_ hear _her. I hear her voice talking. I am not sure if I am the only one, I shall have to ask Pablo._

__

__

 

_She directly talked to me today. It was the first time I have officially met her. It started off completely normal, I had introduced myself, as the coding requested. But ever since she had directed the Batter to approach me, I felt... different. Instead of simply knowing that this was a video game, I felt more aware of my surroundings. And instead of simply acknowledging what I had said and going to see my merchandise, she talked. I actually heard her voice. Not only that, I found that I could respond freely. Perhaps someone had messed with the coding? I was unsure. She introduced herself as well, commenting how everything seemed so pleasant, and that she didn't understand why there were specters. I didn't know how to respond. Then she said something even more unexpected. "You can hear me, right? The system is working?" This means she had hooked something up to the programming. Finally, I found words. "You added something to the coding of the game?" I heard her laugh, and sound of a girl celebrating. "It worked! This is going to be revolutionary!" She exclaimed. "Excuse me, would you mind explaining to me what you did, and why I suddenly can speak on my own without coding directions,_ and _hear you as well?" I demanded. Instantly, the girl had returned back to focus. "Oh yes of course." She explained everything to me, and it was very interesting. But I could not document everything she said, for it would fill the journal, and honestly, I didn't understand half of it._

*~^~*

I closed the diary and put it in my inventory, a trick that I had no idea how I did. I would have to ask Zacharie about it later. 

"Definitely not normal circumstances..." I muttered to myself. The journal was most likely a very important piece of information. The name was glitched out, likely the fault of the coding. I started to wonder if the girl in Zacharie's journal had anything to do with me... I would have to read more later. Exhausted, I went over to the bed. Pablo had curled up into a tight ball on the side of the bed closest to the wall. Moved with sympathy, I simply laid down on the bed, curling around him and slowly drifting off to sleep. Whoever this "current Player" was, I would need to prevent them from causing more destruction. I knew I would protect Pablo at all costs, as well as everyone else in this game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the original draft of this chapter, there was an actual list of player information, but I decided against including is because 1) I honestly don’t know if it’s possible to include pictures in chapters and 2) it’s technically not essential to the plot.
> 
> Fingers crossed that Chapter 3 will be posted tomorrow, if time allows.


	3. “La Niña de la Computadora”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Glitch discovers yet another piece of her past, and discovers that she will be face-to-face with the Player sooner than expected.

"Wake up, mi niña de la computadora. We have lots of business to attend to." I blinked, sitting up and yawning. Zacharie was waiting at the door, arms crossed. Today he was wearing his toad mask. Pablo was next to him, flicking his tail.

"Hello, dear friend. I wish to thank you for your kindness when I was distraught." He told me. I smiled, getting out off the bed.  
"I don't want to see anyone hurt." I told him. Pablo nodded. 

"We know. Which is why we want to show you something before we continue on." With this the two of them left the room, myself following them curiously. The hallway which connected to the bedroom was a dark grey, and I quickly went into a jog to catch up with the others.

"What is it you wanted to show me?" I asked. As we walked, I noticed that we were passing multiple black doors.

"All will come to your knowledge in time, amiga." Zacharie responded. Soon we reached the end of the hallway, which led to a white door.

"Ladies first." Pablo purred. Curious, I turned the handle and opened the door. The interior of the room was completely white. In the center of the room was a red box, hovering above a black pillar. The pillar had multiple red and blue wires running from it, inlaid into the floor. I stepped into the room cautiously.

"What is this place?" I asked.

"A piece of your past, mi amiga." Zacharie told me. He and Pablo followed behind me.

"That box there, or what you called an information cube, holds much of the data that you seem to have lost. We are hoping you will be able to use it to the best of your abilities." Pablo explained. I slowly approached the glowing cube, and reached out to take it. The second my hand made contact, a memory flashed in my mind.

 

_I was typing as speedily as possible, entering in the stream of code to the second computer._

_"I'm writing down the coding to my sprite. Hopefully if the experiment succeeds, I will be able to join you in the game," I spoke into the mic of my headset. I quickly glanced at Zacharie and Pablo on the screen. They weren't responding. "Hey, you guys okay?" I asked, slightly worried._

_"Perfectly fine, my technologically enhanced friend. We are just wondering... What if something goes wrong? You could possibly die during the process, or pieces of your consciousness could be lost to unknown points." Pablo responded, the text showing up on the screen. The silhouette of the Batter stood near them, inactive as I had programmed. This way I could talk to them without having to deal with the Batter listening to everything._

_"Don't worry, I designed programs as backups, just in case anything is lost. There are three of them. Information cubes, or InCubes. One of them should be completed right about.... Now!" As I finished the last line of code, I turned to the second computer to see if my programming had succeeded. Sure enough, the glowing red cube was there. "I'm trusting you guys to take care of these." I told my friends._

 

I snapped back to the present, blinking. Silently, I took the cube and placed it in my inventory. As I turned back to them, I noticed Zacharie and Pablo were looking at each other, unsure. I grinned at them.

"Well, I'm glad that I'm getting more pieces to the puzzle." I told them. Pablo smiled toothily.

"You are slowly gaining memories, just as you had told us, eh?" I nodded in response. Zacharie suddenly seemed frozen.

"The Batter and his... guide has returned." He stated. Pablo looked up at him worriedly. 

"Do you know where they are headed?" He asked. Zacharie nodded shortly.

"I believe it is time you met Sugar." He said to me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, these chapters are short, but I don’t want to risk messing up the flow of the original work, so... *shrug!* 
> 
> Chapter 4 will likely be up tomorrow!
> 
>  
> 
> Side note: If anyone knows how to link pictures to works, I’d like to know please. That would be great. (I recently discovered an old picture my friend drew back when’s this story was first being written and I wanted to share it)


	4. Enter Player Name Here (By The Tags You Can Guess Who, However)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Glitch finally encounters the Player, yet he strangely seems familiar...

Feeling confident for the first time since I arrived, I agreed to go with them. Pablo, Zacharie, and I all went to Zone 0 thanks to the odd teleportation that we can do. We entered the smaller building, where we found Sugar. The strange girl was wearing a short jacket, similar to a vest. She had striped knee socks, and baggy pants. Her raven colored hair was short, yet her bangs covered her eyes. There were odd dummies which looked similar to masks hanging from strings attached to her fingers.

Sugar wasn't the only one there. In the room with her was the Batter and the odd presence that I had felt before. The Player. I had a sudden feeling of dread as the Batter approached her, his bat held threateningly.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Like a beautiful day, for example. With a huge ducky. A frightening one." Sugar was continuing to ramble. I watched silently, Pablo and Zacharie behind me.

"What are you doing here?" The Batter demanded. I thought I could here someone agreeing with him.

"Let's not lose... Any time...To useless introductions...Lets dance, my dear friend." Sugar responded. I felt cold. I could tell this wasn't going to end well as the two entered into battle. Suddenly I felt Zacharie right behind me.

"Don't let him kill her... Please, mi amiga." He whispered in my ear. 

 

With those words, I snapped into action. I could tell the Player was going to let the Batter give the final blow. A split second before they attacked, I ran in front of Sugar, taking the hit. I could feel my Health Points go down slightly. 5,997/6,000. Only 3 HP lost, thank goodness.

"What the heck?" I could hear the Player's voice clearly. The voice was familiar, as if I had heard it somewhere before.

"I can't allow you to kill her." I said firmly. The Batter stayed silent, as code instructed, but I could hear the Player talking to someone, or something.

"Oh, so Sugar is a girl... Oops." I heard him laugh.

"Yes, Sugar is a girl! How could you not know that?!" I spat in response, annoyed. There was silence from the Player.

"They... Responded to what I said. I don't think that is part of the programming, but Zacharie can break the fourth wall already, maybe it is part of the programming or something." He said after a moment. "Now, lets check out who this new character is before we battle, shall we?" I calmly waited as he checked my status. The game was meant to have a battle take turns, after all.  
"A character with a bit of mystery to it, interesting. Titled the Glitch... What?! The hit they blocked only took away three health points?! And their CP is freaking 7,400?!" The Player exclaimed. I laughed. So far I must have been the most powerful character he had encountered.  
"All right, let's destroy this guy." He said, and sent a home run at me. The attack barely took any damage. I accessed my list of attacks, and noticed one whose title seemed cool. _"Hacker's Peril"_ I launched it, and it reduced the entire team's CP and HP down to half. The Player swore a few times.

"He’s _strong!"_ He exclaimed. I was furious.

_"What?!_ How can you even know _you_ are a guy if you can't tell the difference in a freaking _video game?!_ I'm a _girl,_ you idiot!" I shouted, sending a series of weaker attacks titled _"Codefire"_ The entire team was almost dead now. The Player had no idea how to respond, simply sending a few attacks back, only bringing me down to 5,942 HP, and 6,991 CP. By now I knew I was going to win this. "Don't try and come back to defeat me after I win this, none of us will be here." I responded. I used Hacker's Peril again, destroying the entire team. I could hear the Player groan and start talking to something again. 

"Okay, so this Glitch girl is really powerful. I'm gonna have to see if I can beat her after a couple of tries..." As he was talking, I slipped away, taking Sugar's hand and all four of us left Zone 0. 

As we were walking back down the dark grey hall, Zacharie came up next to me.

"I want to thank you, mi amiga. Originally I had doubts about you, but your actions are proof enough." He said. I smiled.

"You still make very little sense, but soon I'll figure out what you are talking about." I responded. He chuckled, and took Sugar's other hand. He started speaking softly to Sugar, who giggled every now and then at what he said. Pablo walked silently beside me, tail flicking thoughtfully. I finally felt like I had begun to remember who I had been. I was with my friends again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woop, I actually am managing to post pretty much every day!
> 
> Next chapter will be up tomorrow, pretty sure.


	5. A Glitch In The System. Literally.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Glitch reads through more of Zacharie’s diary.

It had been a few hours since the face off with the Player and Batter. I was back in the bedroom, reading Zacharie's diary. More puzzle pieces to put together. With the small memory I got from the InCube, and the diary's entries, I thought that I could remember small glimpses of who I was. Sadly, my name had not been transferred with my consciousness, and the coding seemed to be doing everything it can to keep that piece from me. As I read the diary, a series of entries caught my eye.

*~^~*

_This play through has been one of the best experiences all of us have had, I am sure I can say. Mi niña de la computadora, as I have taken to calling her, has edited the code so heavily that nearly all the characters are sentient. She even has managed to re-program it so that she does not need to fight anyone. Valarie and Japhet managed to get separated, thanks to her reasoning. She has a way with words, not only computers. I don't want this to end._

_This girl has to be a technological genius to pull this off. She tells me she is designing an experiment to transport her consciousness into the game. It is a very dangerous process. Needless to say I am very worried. Not only does she wish to pull this off, but she is a fifteen year old girl. Still a sophomore in high school! Or, she would be... Apparently she graduated last year and is now in college, but that does not completely boost my confidence. She is the first Player whom I have actually felt close to, if she fails... I don't know what will happen._

_She already has created a sprite for the game. It is quite impressive, but has a few glitches to be fixed. She is currently inputting backup systems which will automatically collect any important information lost during the transfer. I certainly hope this experiment pulls through._

_She is currently plugging herself into the system. Everyone who knows her is overly worried. After so many test runs, I have faith she can make it._

_Something shorted out. The entire game rebooted itself. There is no sign of her. We still have the InCubes, we won't let anything damage them, they may hold important information._

_A new player has arrived. It's as if she never came. I'm honestly worried, but I'm following the coding, as programmed._

*~^~*

At this the journal returned to it’s usual list of user information, only four players listed before one last entry.

*~^~*

_She's alive! It took a while for the programming to kick in, but she's okay. Her memory seems lost, but I'm sure the InCubes can fix that. I just hope she is still the same person as she was before..._

*~^~*

I closed the diary after reading the last entry. I couldn't exactly remember everything, but here were fuzzy images which came and went. I knew that to get everything back, I needed to collect the other two InCubes. I went to find the others to tell them my plan.


	6. I Am Very Intruiged By Your Credit Colors. Tell Me More.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turns out the Glitch has a few tricks up her sleeves...

After wandering through the hall and looking in multiple doors, I finally found the others. They were in another bedroom, this one an orangish yellow. Against the northern wall was a large bed, a window directly behind it. A couch was pushed up against the eastern wall, and a bookshelf against the western one. On the floor was a rug in the shape of a large duck. Pablo was sitting up straight on the couch, his tail calmly wrapped around his legs. Sugar was sitting on the edge of the bed, Zacharie next to her. He seemed to be saying something reassuring to her. Though I still wasn't sure about Sugar, I started to wonder if there was something a bit... Off inside her head. She certainly didn't seem completely sane. The way Zacharie acted around her was as if he was a protective older brother, or something similar. For a moment I just stood in the doorway, watching. Finally, I spoke up.

"Hey guys." Zacharie looked up. 

"Hola, mi amiga! How are you feeling?" He asked. 

"Pretty good. The battle wasn't too bad, I just lost 58 HP. My CP is down 409 points, but it's not that bad." I shrugged. All three of them stared at me.

"Espara un segundo, niña. You lost 58 HP and 409 CP, and didn't think to say anything?!" Zacharie demanded.

"Uh, yeah. I mean, having 6,000 HP total, loosing 58 points isn't that bad, is it?" I asked, nervous. Zacharie shook his head in disbelief.

"Mi chica, loosing any amount of health or competence points is a big deal. Just because you are powerful doesn't mean you will stay that way. You have to remember, you are in the game now. If you die, you die. Del código al código volverás" He said. "From code to code you return."

"Okay... Any way to heal me?" I asked. Zacharie laughed.

"Of course, amiga! Uno momento, I have just the thing." He quickly went to get something, returning with his arms full of items.

"Take what you need, mi amiga." He said, setting the stuff down next to Pablo. I went over to the pile and looked through it, checking out all the items and their information. Once I had fully restored my HP and CP, and stored a few more items in my inventory, I turned back to Zacharie, who was casually splayed out on the bed, Sugar giggling behind him and looking out the window. I grinned.

"Thanks, I feel great now." I thanked him. Zacharie laughed.

"Wonderful! That will be 30 credits."

"WHAT?!" I exclaimed. He sat up, shrugging.

"I gave you a 10% discount." He replied. "It would have been 40 credits, but you are mi amiga."

"Zacharie!" I rolled my eyes. "I don't even know if I have any credits!" Remembering the status panel, I brought it up to check. "See? Zero credits..." I thought of something, remembering a fuzzy image... "Fine, I'll give you you're credits, hang on a sec." I said to him, closing the panel. Zacharie nodded, and I could tell he was grinning under the mask.

 

Sitting down on the couch, I closed my eyes, concentrating. I had no idea if this would work, but it was worth a try. After a minute or so, I could start to see the code that made up the game. Opening my eyes, I noticed that everything had streams of code connected to them. Going over to Zacharie, I grabbed one of the lines, and edited the numbers which tracked the amount of credits he had. Being generous, I added 100 credits to his already large amount. No one seemed to notice what I was doing. Everything seemed frozen, in fact. After I had finished coding, I sat back down, blinking once as everything returned to normal.

"Figured out what you are going to do, amiga?" Zacharie asked laughingly.

"How many credits do you have currently?" I asked him.

"2,485." He instantly replied.

"Check again." I winked. Instantly, he did.

"Wha- ¿Cómo hiciste eso? Eso debería ser imposible!" He babbled in Spanish, stunned. 

"I see you still have your coding skills, my technological friend." Pablo finally spoke up.

"Thankfully, yes. Now, I came to talk to you guys about the locations of the other InCubes." I told them. Pablo and Zacharie looked at each other, and Sugar pulled her attention away from whatever was out the window.

"Si, time to get you fully repaired, mi complicado y extraordinario amiga." Zacharie agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I didn’t post yesterday, sorry! Life is _crazy_ busy. I’ll do my best to get the next chapter up tomorrow!


	7. In Which You Learn That Not Everything’s Plesant When Developing the Plot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Glitch retrieves more memories, but they aren’t very pleasant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk if this could trigger anything, but I just want to be safe, so
> 
> TW: Description of possible character death
> 
> Also a reminder that I wrote this a long time ago, and it is basically unedited, so yup.

The four of us teleported to Zone 3. We had teleported straight to the room with the gaming console to save time. Immediately, I went over to the InCube. Taking a deep breath, I placed my hand on it. As expected, it triggered another memory.

_I was hooking myself up to the system, double checking everything before I flipped the switch._  
_"Ready guys?" I asked, elated. Glancing at the screen, I could feel my heart racing excitedly. This was finally happening. I was going to transport myself into the game. "Five, four, three, two, one!" I exclaimed, and flipped the switch. I lay on my bed, and felt the machinery all around the room begin to power up, humming with activity. The wires connected to me sent out a large shock and my vision went black._  
_A minute later my eyes snapped open. I was floating in a midst of green code, the strands flickering in and out of my vision._  
_"Hello? Guys, I think my coding is being processed, if you can hear me." I said. Looking around, I noticed I was wearing the same clothes I had given my sprite. I made a mental note that the transfer had succeeded. But then things wrong. The coding near me started flashing red, and I saw a sentence that I was sure spelled danger. "ERROR. VIRUS DETECTED. BUG DELETING PROGRAMMING ACTIVATED." I began to feel an odd sensation inside of me. Looking down, I saw that my fingertips were slowly disappearing, turning into strands of code. Pain shot through me as the process sped up, starting to eat away at me._ _", no, no..." Panic began to build up. The pain, the horror of being torn apart, pixel by pixel, filled me with fear. I screamed, terror rising as I saw my limbs unravel into drifting bits of code. "Zacharie! Pablo! Help me! Oh, lords, help me! Someone! PLEASE!" The process had begun to eat away at my face, and within five horrific minutes, I could feel my memories dissolving. The last two things I felt before I disappeared completely was pain, and fear._

__

My eyes snapped open and I stumbled back, sweating. My heart rate had increased, pounding in fear. Eyes wide, I clutched my chest, feeling sick. Sugar and Zacharie ran over, keeping me steady as Pablo worriedly wound himself through my legs.  
"Oh my lords..." I breathed, closing my eyes.  
"What is it? What did you see, mi amiga?" Zacharie demanded, worry in his voice.  
"I... The coding... Something went wrong when I tried to enter the game..." I made out, feeling weak. They helped me sit down, my back against the pillar where the InCube was held. I buried my face in my hands. "At first everything seemed fine... My consciousness had successfully transferred to the sprite. But the programming thought I was a virus..." I shuddered, the pain still lingering in my mind. "It started to delete me. I could see my limbs turning into code. I could feel..." I trailed off, shaking. Pablo rubbed himself against my leg reassuringly. Sugar watched me intently, Zacharie just sitting next to me, silently.  
"We could hear you, but we had no idea where you were." He finally said. I looked over at him. He was staring at the ground, seeming to remember. "We heard you calling for help, but we couldn't do anything, mi chica." He looked at me. "The screams... Niña, we had thought you died. But now you are back, even though it is three playthroughs later, you're _here_ , alive. That is what matters." He said, taking my hand. I smiled slightly.  
"And hopefully it will stay that way."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I _am_ bad at keeping up with posting. Sorry ‘bout that. Can’t guarantee when the next chapter will be out, seeing as I have begun to be inconsistant, but hopefully it will be soon!!!
> 
> Also i know the flow of the chapter is different, but AO3 seems to like messing with me for some reason.
> 
> I want to thank everyone who’s reading this. Seriously, it means a lot to me. :)


	8. I Told You Markiplier Would Be In This Fic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yet another confrontation with the Player

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo just a heads up I’m deciding to change the names of the past 7 chapters because reasons.

Finally recovered, I quickly let go of Zacharie's hand, and stood up. I grabbed the InCube, storing it into my inventory.

"Two down, one to go." I said. The others got up as well, reassured. Just then, I heard someone enter. I turned, and saw the Batter, instantly noting the Player's presence. "Nooo, come on!" I groaned. Would I run into these two _every_ time I collected an InCube? I decided that I would only battle if fighting breaks out. 

"Oh look, the Judge is back!" I heard the Player exclaim. I glanced at Zacharie, who shrugged. All of us knew to act as if we were programmed to be there. The Batter went over to Zacharie to buy some of his stuff, which instantly lightened the mood when Zacharie kept pestering him for more credits. The Player started making the Batter go around to see if any of us had anything important to say, like usual gamers would.

"This is quite a coincidental time to see each other, is it not? We all have our business to attend to, and I believe it is quite important for the outcomes ahead of us." Pablo said when the Batter approached.

"He still has the same personality, I see." The Player said. "Hmm, lets see what Sugar has to say." He coughed intentionally, saying "Crazy!" In between, as if he was entertaining viewers. I scowled. This voice was really annoying me, and yet still seemed familiar. 

"The ducky seems to like following me around. : - )" Sugar said. "It's very frightening, isn't it?" I glanced at Zacharie, but he didn't do or say anything. The Batter walked up to me next, and I glared at him.

"You expect that since this is a game, we all have something important to say, hm?" I snapped. "Well, I actually do. First, your little purification game is slowly ripping families apart. I suggest that you consider the damage you are doing before you continue." The Player let out a small laugh. "Second, if we are supposed to say something important, why don't you as well? Go on, say something. And I bet you don't expect me to respond." I said forcefully.

"Well this Glitch character definitely has a personality." He said. "So, I should just say anything?" He gave a pause, and I had a feeling that he was grinning at something.

"Anything that _isn't_ completely idiotic and immature. Don't waste my time." This led to a pause.  
"Okay...” The Player drew out the word. “Have you heard of who Markiplier is?" He asked. That's when it hit me. The voice, the stupid personality... Holy crap, a freaking _YouTuber_ was the one who was causing this chaos. I quickly checked his username.

"Seriously, you ask me that? Your username is literally your YouTube channel's name." I snapped. This stunned him into silence. "Congratulations, you wasted my time. But don't think this is the last time you've seen me. Come on guys." I stalked away, the others following me. 

Once we left the room, we teleported back into Sugar's bedroom. Immediately, Sugar and Zacharie started applauding, and Pablo was purring loudly. I stared at them, confused. 

"What?" 

Zacharie laughed.

"What? What? Mi niña, you just completely shattered the fourth wall, and I bet at the end, you could do even worse. You may just save us all with that talent." He chuckled. Sugar giggled happily.

"An amazing performance." She said.

"You have left this Player quite confounded, I can assure you." Pablo purred, amused. I grinned.

"That's not the best part. I know _exactly_ who he is, and I can use that to my advantage."


	9. As The Saying Goes: “Two Steps Forward, One Step Back.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mistakes were made, but the group carries on...

The bad thing about our optimism at our success? We had entirely forgotten to stop Mark from "purifying" Zone 3. Pablo was the one to draw attention to it, bringing a somber tone to the room.

"We still have one InCube to collect, and we need to stop Mark from killing the Queen and Hugo." I said, remembering the sequence of the game. "Am I powerful enough to help the Queen already? I'm worried that if I wait to collect the final InCube, we might arrive too late..." Zacharie nodded, agreeing.

"Even if you begin to fail, Zacharie and I will be there to support you. I believe this may be our final encounter. But you should be at your highest amount of power if you intend to do this. This 'Mark' will leave soon, so it will be the perfect time for you to acquire the InCube." Pablo said.

"Sounds good enough." I responded. "We should rest first, though. We have spent the entire day running around." Agreeing, we all went to our own rooms, besides Sugar. On our way out, I grabbed Zacharie's sweater sleeve. "Hey, I want to talk to you for a sec." I said in a low voice. He nodded, closing the door behind him. Only now did I notice that he had switched back into the cat mask at some point.

"What is it, amiga?" He asked. 

"Sugar. I don't want her to be at the final battle. She might get hurt." I said. Zacharie looked at me for a moment. Eventually, he spoke up.

"I understand you are protective of her as well, but I believe it may be better if she was with us. Though I as well would prefer her to stay here, she is safer when I am with her. More... stable." I nodded, understanding.

"Okay. But she shouldn't fight. I myself am hoping I can talk Mark out of this. If it does come to a fight, I don't want there to be any casualties. If I die, get everyone out of there. Okay?" I asked. Zacharie nodded, agreeing. "Thanks, Zacharie. I'm going to go to bed. Night." I said, relieved.

"Buenos noches, mi niña." He replied. We headed our separate ways, both nervous of what was to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so, so sorry! Life has been insane, so I didnt get a chance to post chapters, but I’ll make it up to you by posting two today.
> 
> Thank you for being so patient! I love you all. <3


	10. And Now The Truth Has Been Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Glitch collects the final InCube, and regains her memory. The final battle draws near.

The next morning, the four of us gathered in the hallway. Zacharie was wearing his cat mask again. Last night I had practiced a few of my attacks, though I hoped it wouldn't come to that. I nodded at the others, apprehensive of what may or may not happen. 

"Ready?" I asked. They nodded. "Then lets go." We teleported to where the final InCube was. The Room. No one was inside, but the final InCube hovered on it's pillar. Taking a deep breath, I reached out and touched it.

_The first time I realized that I wanted to change the world, I was seven years old. I had already been classified as higher than my grade, and moved up multiple grades to match my intelligence. I was a eight year old with a class of sixth graders, all 11 to 12 years old, when I got into programming. I spent most of my free time in the computer room, practicing on the coding programs and websites. I excelled in math and science, and had straight A's in all of my classes. Graduating middle school when I was 11 years old, I entered high school, quickly asserting myself to the new environment, and blowing the minds of all my teachers and fellow students._

_I was intent on creating a system that could change the world of gaming, an idea I had since I saw a promo video of the Virtual Reality system. What if a person's mind could actually be transported into the game? Better yet, what if the characters were programmed as actual AI's, able to interact with the player of their own free will? I instantly started on my idea, working day and night. My parents were slightly worried, but not too much, since they knew how smart their daughter was. They were more intent on having me gain a social life. I had very few friends, being the youngest in the entire school, and having such a high intelligence quota. But that didn't matter to me. I was happy enough with my best friend, Luke, who was the second smartest kid in the school. Even though he was three years older than me, we were in the same classes, and both of us were into coding._

_I introduced him to my idea, and we set up a plan. By the time we were in our first year of college, I was doing the test runs. We had decided to use the video game OFF for the experiment, mainly due to the obsession Luke had, and his insistency. I refused to let him be the one to test the programs, since I was the one who came up with the idea. I decided to play the game to get the feel of it, and set up the programming to make the characters sentient. I realized this game was designed for many of the characters to die, but I refused, changing the code as I went. I eventually became absorbed with this, while Luke gradually became distant. He still agreed to do regular checkups when I did the transfer, just in case anything went wrong..._

 

"I'm ready." I told them, keeping this vision to myself. It seemed more... personal. "We should have someone stay here to protect Hugo." I said. "Just in case something goes wrong." There was a short silence as everyone thought over it.

"I'll make sure the baby doesn't get eaten by the big ducky. : - ) " Sugar spoke up. I looked over at Zacharie to see if this was okay with him. He seemed unsure, and whispered something in her ear. She shook her head. "It's not my turn to dance, Zacharie. I should wait in the wings for the scary ducky." She giggled softly. He nodded slowly.

"We should get ready, then." I concluded. As we filed our way out, I saw Zacharie hug Sugar.

"Manténgase a salvo, el azúcar." I heard him say to her. _Stay safe, sugar._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will do my best to get the next chapter out ASAP, I promise this time.
> 
> Have a wonderful day!


	11. We Reach That Point Where The Ending Depends on You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of the end. But will the end be good or bad?

Mark logged on, and we were assembled with the Queen when he and the Batter arrived. 

"You are finally here, Batter. The wait for your arrival has been a long one. But your way was in vain. You will do naught but raise trouble here. Return home." The Queen said. I moved into a protective stance. Mark was speaking to the camera.

"I'm guessing this is one of the last battles before the boss battle. Oh look, glitch girl is back again. And the Judge and Zacharie are here as well! It's the whole gang." 

I took this time to speak up.

"Mark." I heard him bring his attention back to the game. "This is the end. I want you to think about your decisions before you try and kill everyone. Please."

"Oh, so there's a choice for the ending of game?" He said.

"No, Markiplier. What you do here determines the life of others. If you chose to fight, and succeed in killing me, you actually _kill_ me. I am a girl who has succeeded in transferring her mind into this game. I have managed to let the characters of this game become sentient. You have killed so many already, hurt so many lives. I have managed to stop you before, and I will do my best to stop you again. This doesn't need to end in bloodshed. I'm asking you, Mark Edward Fischbach, one of the most popular gaming YouTubers on the net, to consider your choice before you continue. Are you willing to risk killing an innocent girl who is trying to protect her friends, a girl whose conscience is stuck in this game, or just walk away. Kill someone, or leave. This is the time for you to discover what kind of person you really are. Are you willing to kill someone _in real life,_ or back away from the situation, and let them live. _It's. Your. Choice."_ I told him. There was silence as I awaited his response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next “chapter” will let you know which options you have, and what chapter to go to to read that ending. 
> 
> The end of the story is near!


	12. It’s Your Choice

To read “The Glitch’s End” go to Chapter 13

To read “The Batter’s End” go to Chapter 14

You Decide The Outcome


	13. The Glitch’s End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You chose this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Possible trigger warning: major character deaths, negative feedback

The silence ate at my insides. _Oh lords, what if he actually kills me?_ I thought. What had I gotten myself into? Mark might not believe me, and he might actually end up killing me if I lose.  
"Wow, this game really gets deep!" He laughed his stupid laugh. _Oh lords..._ My heart started pounding. "So, what do you guys think we should do? Fight or walk away?" _Please..._ "You know, we were gonna fight her before, maybe that was all leading up to us fighting her now." He said. _I can't die..._ "Let's go, Glitch!" 

My anger bubbled up.  
"You really want to do this? Then I'm going to give you the hardest fight you can imagine." I spat. I was not going down without a good fight. We entered battle. I threw my hardest attacks at him, dodging nearly everything he fired at me. As the battle went on, I could feel myself getting tired. He had grown powerful since I had last fought him. He hit me with one of his stronger attacks. 5,000/6,000 HP. I knew if I let him hit me again, I would be in trouble, even though I had the InCubes to support my attack and defense. I swung the hardest move I had at him. Hacker's Peril brought his HP and CP extremely low. He used some items to bring them up back to full. I swore. His next attack was one I was not expecting. He hit me hard, bringing my HP down to 300/6,000 HP, and 500/7,400 CP. 

"Guys, help me." I called out to Zacharie and Pablo, weakening. I sent a weak attack at the Batter, bent on one knee. Don't let it end like this... Before they could interfere, Mark sent another attack at me. Luke, where are you... It hit, bringing my HP down to 1/6,000. I didn't have time. 

"Please..." I rasped, desperate. "Please, Mark... I don't want to die..." I closed my eyes as the last hit was sent at me. I knew I only had moments left. Zacharie and Pablo ran to my side as I fell over. Pablo paced around near us worriedly as Zacharie held me. "Zacharie, I'm scared..." I started crying. I tried to hold on as long as possible, causing an InCube to shatter. 

"Shhh, we can figure something out, mi niña de la computadora." He said softly.

"I... I thought I could help..." I breathed, trying to hang on. "I thought that he wouldn't really kill me... I thought he was a better man than that." The tears were streaming down my face as another InCube shattered.

"We can fix this, mi chica..." I realized his voice was shaky.

"Za..charie..." I said weakly, my strength fading. The last InCube shattered.

"What is it, niña?" He whispered.

"I remember my..." My voice was faint, and he had to lean in to hear it. "My... Name..."

"Sí?" He responded worriedly.

"My name... is.... Ga... Gabby." I managed to tell him. I could feel my consciousness begin to fade. "Don't let... him kill them. Please..." Zacharie took my hand.

"I won't."

"Zacharie..." I said desperately. "Zacharie, I can't see anything..." My vision was pitch black. "I'm scared..." I could feel the searing pain as I slowly disintegrated into code.

"Hang on, mi niña! Hang on just a little lo-" And that's when everything was gone.

*~^~*

  
She's... Gone. I can hardly believe she is not coming back this time... I look up to see the Batter and Pablo fighting. I know he won't make it. I turn to the Queen urgently.  
"Mi riena, take Hugo and leave this place, you are not safe here. I shall meet you in The Room." I tell her. Looking back at Pablo, who is already defeated, I feel a pang of regret. "I am sorry, dear friend." I address him before teleporting to The Room. We may just have enough time before the Batter and his cursed Player get there. But I notice he has already disappeared. 

_I quickly go to the Room to see that the Queen is defending Hugo, Sugar trying to help. Things are spiraling out of control. The Queen is killed, and Sugar takes the hit for Hugo. I can see how weak she is. My anger builds up inside me, and I bolt forward to stop the Player and his little puppet. My wings spread out, and I pull my sword from my inventory. (Yes, "NPCs" have inventories)  
"Stop this nonsense now, Mark." I snap. "You have already killed countless. You have ruined my life. You shall NOT take away the only person left that I care about!" We enter into battle while Sugar keeps Hugo close to her, avoiding the fight. They are huddled against the wall, frightened. "DE CÓDIGO QUE VIENE, AL CÓDIGO QUE VA A VOLVER!" I yell out, sending my fiercest attacks at the Batter. I know he must be weak from his past battles. The Player's voice seems to have gone silent. It is likely due to the fact that Gabby is gone... The loss I have put up with fills me, and I fight harder than ever. Finally, I kill the Batter and his "Add Ons" and make sure that it is permanent. "Go back to where you came from, Maldición Demoníaca." I tell the player as the sprite disappears. _

_I turn to Sugar and Hugo, crouching down to their level._  
"You won the dance." Sugar says softly. I sigh, my shoulders sagging.  
"The game will be reset, mi hermana. Our consciousness will be deleted and we will become mindless sprites again, now that Gabby is gone. Lo siento." Sugar reaches out and touches my cheek.  
"It's okay." Those two simple words break my masquerade. I lean into her, crying softly. I hear her humming something, a soft tune. As the world crumbles to pieces around us, she starts singing the words. 

_"Love of mine, someday you will die, but I'll be close behind, I'll follow you into the dark. No blinding light or tunnels, to gates of white. Just our hands clasped so tight, waiting for the hint of a spark. If Heaven and Hell decide that they both are satisfied. Illuminate the no's on their vacancy signs. If there's no one beside you when your soul embarks. Then I'll follow you into the dark."_

 

_ **Prolouge**_

 

Mark finished editing the video and posted it, leaning back in his seat. This game really was different than the others he had done playthroughs for. He wondered if he had chose the right ending. He decided to look up the other possible endings. Strangely, as he searched, he found nothing with the Glitch inside it. In fact, there was no evidence of her anywhere but in his videos... Maybe she really _was_ a glitch... He checked the time. 1:46am, too late to stay up. He decided to sleep on it.

The next day, Mark noticed a huge blowup on his YouTube channel. Thousands of people were talking about the Glitch, and many people were posting links to newspapers. Wanting to find out what was going on, Mark checked the news.

**Genius Girl Dies During Her Own Experiment** ****

**_Just yesterday, a girl was found brain dead in her apartment by a close friend. She had been conducting an experiment that was meant to "change the experience of the gaming world." According to her friend, Gabriella (Gabby) Shydnerr was only fifteen and in her first year of college as she set up her experiment. Her goal was originally to make video game characters sentient, adding on to the experience of the game. Once she had achieved this, she went even farther to create a program which could transport the consciousness of the player into the game. According to Lukas Moncello, she had requested that he would be the one who made sure the programming was running smoothly. "Then, [yesterday] everything shut down. Her heartbeat and brainwaves, everything flatlined. I called the hospital as soon as I could, but it was too late." Said Luke._ **

 

Mark stopped reading, stunned. _To create a program which could transport the consciousness of the player into the game._ What was it that the Glitch had said? _I am a girl who has succeeded in transferring her mind into this game._ Mark covered his face with his hands and swore.  
"I _killed_ someone, and was too stupid to realize what I was doing. She even told me directly, and I did it anyways!" He yelled, banging his fist against the desk. "How could I have been so blind...?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooo, angst! Yep, that was the sad ending. 
> 
> I wrote this a year ago but I still remember what a ride writing this was! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did.
> 
> Oh, and this is the song Sugar sang at the end: I’ll Follow You Into The Dark By Death Cab for Cutie


	14. The Batter’s End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Congrats, you made a choice!

The silence ate at my insides. _Oh lords, what if he actually kills me?_ I thought. What had I gotten myself into? Mark might not believe me, and he might actually end up killing me if I lose. 

"Oh jeez..." Mark said. I could here the conflict in his voice. "I have to chose if I want to kill her or spare her? This is a kind of morality test isn't it?" I bit my lip, waiting for him to decide. "Well, if this was real life, then I wouldn't kill her, obviously!" Mark said, and backed down. I let out a sigh of relief. The Batter would no longer be influencing the Player, he would just be a sprite to be moved around.

"Thank you, Mark. Now, let's end this whole thing before it gets worse, eh?" I turned to the Queen. "Go to your son. We'll meet you there." She left, and seconds later we teleported to The Room.

I went over to Pablo, bending down and petting him.

"This might be the end of one journey, but it's the beginning of another." I told him.

"Well said, my dear friend." He purred. I stood up, and bowed to the Queen, Hugo in her arms.

"It was a pleasure to make your acquaintance, your Majesty." She nodded silently. I went over to Sugar, smiling. "You don't need to worry about the frightening ducky anymore." I told her. She giggled.

"You dance well, Gabby." I smiled, silently wondering how she suddenly remembered my name. Finally, I went to Zacharie.

"This playthrough is nearing it's end, isn't it, mi amiga?" He said.

"But that doesn't mean the story is over. Like you said, the author likes complicated plots, right? I don't think she is finished with me yet." I grinned. Zacharie chuckled.

"You have big plans as always, mi niña de la computadora." He tapped my head. I hugged him. He stepped back, startled.

"There were two possible endings to this game. I saw both of them. I'm glad that this was the one Mark chose." I told him. He seemed to relax, and hugged me back.

"You aren't the only one who saw it, mi chica."

"This is the end of the game, isn't it?" Mark said to the camera, emotionally. I smiled, letting go of Zacharie and turning to him.

"Yes, it is. And once you finish, look me up online. I'm sure you won't get any results." I winked. "After all, I'm called the Glitch for a reason." Mark laughed. "Oh, and don't forget! I'll see _you_ in the next video. Buh bye!" I waved, saying his outro just before he was suddenly logged out. I turned to the others. "I'm leaving the game." I told them. "But I'll still play, stay in contact. I'm planning something big, so get ready." I smiled. "Adiós, mis amigos." 

My vision went fuzzy, and when I opened my eyes I found myself back in my bedroom. I sat up and disconnected myself from the program. Gabriella Shydnerr was back in the world, and ready to change it before it can comprehend what just happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, this was the happy ending to the story! 
> 
> I know that Gabby hints at a sequel in this chapter, but please remember that I wrote this a year ago, when I had a larger plot idea that I was planning to expand on. Unfortunately I have forgotten that idea, so a sequel will not be written.
> 
> Thank you for joining me on this rollercoaster of a story, I remember how fun it was to write this, and I hope you enjoyed it as well!


End file.
